trollzfandomcom-20200214-history
Boyz and Girlz Together
"Boyz and Girlz Together" is episode 24 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "With four of the girls under Simon's mind control, Ruby must enlist the help of the boys and their teacher, Mr. Trollheimer, to travel to Gremlin country and undo the power of Simon's magic. The four "bad girls" get turned back good, Simon's plan is foiled, and they all swear never to eat any more of Snarf's cookies." Synopsis The evil BFFL trolls, now Simon’s elite group, go around Trollzopolis terrorizing citizens and destroying property with their stronger no-bead-needed powers. Obsidian and Grandma van der Troll are locked in jail, watching the destruction, and unable to help. Zirconia and Spinell are safely out of reach from the chaos, but Mr. Trollheimer and Ruby are on the run. They are their only chance now. Simon enjoys his spot as the new mayor of Trollzopolis, planning to erect a giant stature of himself right in the middle of it. The four BFFLs report for duty and after making them cheer to his greatness, he hears their report on the search for Ruby. They declare her to have escaped with Trollheimer’s assistance and he questions if they did this on purpose because of “friendship”. The hypnotized girls reject this and he orders them to get rougher in their search for the missing trolls before sending them away. Coal and Rock, also free from Simon's reign, sneak into an abandoned music store as instructed by a message from Trollheimer. They find his camp and pig out on his food until the teacher finally arrives with an exhausted Ruby in his care. Rock races to help her and though she declares she’s okay, she’s still distraught that her best friends having been hunting her. Trollheimer reveals he has a way to stop Simon, by using a mystic talisman that must be handled by someone with no magical ability. The boys are eager to pitch in but when Trollheimer states they must go to Gremlin Country, beyond the Haunted Woodz, Rock raises objections. Still, Coal insist they must help their friends in need and he begrudgingly agrees. Trollheimer provides them a map plus a picture of the talisman, a chalice, but further talk is ended when the evil-BFFL blast their way in. Trollheimer urges the teens to slip away while he stays behind as a distraction. Trollheimer is quickly overwhelmed and captured while Ruby, Rock, and Coal escape on skoots, using a spell bead to hide Ruby's magical trail. Trollheimer begs the girls to snap out of Simon’s control before they do something irreparable, but the spell has too strong a hold for him to even reach Sapphire. With Ruby’s group, zipping through the woods proves troublesome and though they crash their skoots, they have a clear path to Gremlin Country, Rock is still not happy with this quest. The evil trolls throw Trollheimer in with the other Ancients and though Amethyst’s grandmother nearly breaks her from Simon’s control, the pink-haired is pulled back under by the rest. To learn where Ruby has gone to, Topaz uses a mind search spell on Trollheimer. The Ancient is strong and distracts her with topics of science and sock garters which disgusts the hypnotized teens. Topaz eventually breaks through, learning where Ruby has gone and taking her bewitched friends to go find her. The other Ancients tend to their wounded member. Over in Gremlin Country, Ruby, Coal and Rock look over the devastated city that was Simon’s hometown. Amidst the rubble, Ruby finds the talisman which Rock belittles as a simple trophy. The other trolls teleport to their location and though Ruby binds them with magic ropes, the four are too powerful to hold. Coal distracts them by throwing garbage and the good trolls flee, dodging magic blasts. Ruby and Rock are pinned down, but Coal is drawn to a well where Amethyst, hit by a stray shot, hangs for her life. The others refuse to save her, no longer believing in friendship and leaving her to her doom. Coal comes to Amethyst’s rescue and with his friendships, gets through to her. Now free, she helps him in convincing the others to overcome Simon, freeing their minds as well as their hold on Ruby and Rock. The now-normal trolls regret their previous actions while Ruby, still wearing Rock’s jacket, declares he rescued her. The group teleports back to the prison, but find the Ancients missing. Snarf informs them of Simon’s plan to drain the elder trolls of their powers to feed his own magic. The BFFLs take off, leaving Coal and Rock to be “prisoners”, though they quickly turn the tables on Snarf and run to help their friends. In the town Square, Simon has the Ancients tied up as he holds his “Ceremony” to drain them. His “minion” trolls arrive and he suspects nothing amiss, asking if they have Ruby. Now together, the BFFLS transform Simon into a donkey and move to help the Ancients, but are trapped by the gremlin’s magic as he isn't yet defeated. Coal and Rock arrive with the chalice, but don’t understand how they are to use it. Simon, however, is excited to see his old Gremlin-Ball trophy and Trollheimer tells the boys they were supposed to destroy the chalice, not bring it back. Obsidian explains the great magic held in a childhood memento and that this chalet could either make Simon all powerful or lead to his downfall. The gremlin reminisces on the memories of his trophy and demands it back, though Rock won’t hand it over. When the gremlins threatens to blast him, Rock smashes the chalice like a soda can against his own skull, destroying it and crippling Simon’s magic. He and Snarf are sent back to the Shadow Realm and all of his magic fades away, freeing the Ancients and the BFFLs. While Ruby complements Rock’s quick thinking, the others apologize to the Ancients for what they’ve done and are quickly forgiven. They understood the goodness still in their hearts. Coal agrees with this statement, having never doubted the goodness in Amethyst. Onyx gags at their romantic moment and, coupled with the compliments of Rock to Ruby wearing his jacket, she declares it a conspiracy against her to the amusement of all. Spell Moment * Running Late, Get Ready for a Date Spell Spells Used *'Help scramble and hide my magical trail, so those who try to follow me fail' **User: Ruby **Result: Hides her magical trail so the hypnotized BFFL can't track her *'Help prevent something tragic, bind my pals in ropes of magic' **User: Ruby **Result: Traps the hypnotized BFFL members in magical ropes, but is quickly broken *'Simon's crude and Simon's crass, turn that loser into a donkey' **User: BFFL **Result: Transforms Simon into a donkey Trivia To be completed. Category:Episodes